1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file holder, and more particularly to a file having a plurality of stretchable and compressible envelopes (i.e., an accordion-like file.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A typical accordion-like file is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,069 to Su, filed Mar. 4, 1991. In this patent, the accordion-like file includes a cover which is useless when the file is unfolded. In addition, the cover has a certain weight and is located on one side of the file such that the file is apt to tilt over.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional accordion-like files.